Nearly all static structures, such as buildings, parking lots, and the like, must be laid out on the building site before actual construction begins. That is, guidelines and the like must be placed on the ground prior to excavating for footings or basements or the like. A static structure layout generally includes defining guidelines on the ground. These guidelines are angled and oriented with respect to each other according to the desired shape of the static structure.
Heretofore, the layout job has required two or more workers. One person marks a beginning point, while the others use various geometric instruments to sight, orient and measure the layout guidelines. This can be a difficult and time-consuming process, especially if the layout is complicated with many angles and lines. Such layout process can thus be costly as well as frustrating for the workers.
Therefore, there is a need for a layout system and method that can be utilized by one person and is easy to effect, yet is accurate and precise, even for complex layouts.